


Tom & Hermione

by Alassea Riddle (AlRiddle)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Some Silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlRiddle/pseuds/Alassea%20Riddle
Summary: Prompt challenges from the Tomione forum. Voldmione & Tomione





	1. Streetlight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize from the Harry Potter book-series.

**Prompt: _Streetlight_**

 

She was standing was standing under the sharp streetlight, wondering what she should do.

 

Only weeks had passed since Harry had defeated Him, but she felt it like years.

 

Tears strolled down her cheeks as the thought of Him.

 

For several months she had been thinking that she wanted out.

 

That she was unwilling. That she was a captive forced into her predicament.

 

Too late she had realized that she loved the man. Too late she realized that she would have traded all she had with her new life with Him

 

He had brought her lots of pain - there was no use denying it - but he had also made her happy. He had given her all the time she wanted in his library, he had been intellectually challenging her, teaching her, making her his.

 

She let herself fall down on her knees under the merciless light. She wanted him back.

 

"Hermione," she heard a soft, but very familiar voice say.

 

She stood up and walked away from the light.


	2. Teddy Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Teddy Bear

  
"Let go of me, Granger."

 

"No!"

 

Hermione was holding him tightly around his waist, not letting go as if she was a 3 year old and he was her teddy bear.

 

She did not care about the threatening look he gave her. All she could think about was that she should prevent him from going out there. For him and for Harry.

 

She could not believe why they put so much faith in Trelawney's words. Everyone with common sense should be able to see that she was completely round the bend. Completely untreatable.

 

But then again... Voldemort wasn't used to using his brains lately. His obsession with Harry made him dumber, apparently. Like Lavender.

 

She wanted to giggle, but she knew that now was not the time.

 

"Granger!" he sneered and the next moment she found her entire body flat down on the cold ground. That hurt.

 

She was looking at the ceiling, not daring to look at the now angry Dark Lord.

 

He moved closer to her and bent down to look her in the eyes. His red eyes with the black slit pupils were watching her angrily.

 

She gulped unnoticeably, still not looking at him.

 

"Tell me, Mudblood," he said pleasantly, "what would your darling Harry say... to this!"

 

At the last word he had grabbed her hair and pulled her to him and she could do nothing but obey. Merlin, what if Harry could see them now? She would not put it past Voldemort to show everything to Harry. She shuddered.

 

In the meantime the Dark Lord began kissing her and she tried not to respond, but - oh - how wonderful it felt. She lifted her arms to place them around his neck and kissed him back.

 

Yes. He was her teddy bear. She could do whatever she wanted with him. He would not get to Harry today.

 

A part of her knew that he knew she was doing this on purpose, but she did not care. All that mattered were him and Harry.

 

Tomorrow he would try to leave again, and she would start all over again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by NerysDax: Basilisk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All three prompts were done in 2012

She looked suspiciously at the pages of the book. It had to be it. Very soon she would have solved the mystery of the Basilisk inside of the Chamber of Secrets. She just needed to know where the chamber could be, and she was done here.

 

She warily held the mirror and a piece of paper in her right hand all the while holding on to the book, half opened in her left hand. The book seemed odd. Magic was coming out of it and she knew that she should let go of it. Yet she could not. There was something about this black book.

 

Why did she feel she had to read it _all_? Now, the boys would say that it was _her_. She was after all a book worm, and she was proud of that. Her ability to learn had after all saved them last year when they had fallen through the trap door.

 

But this particular book did not seem to be as harmless as the books she would normally read. She suspected it was Dark Magic. She had barely felt it before, but she had this feeling. It was not good. She had to let go _now_!

 

But yet again she could not. She felt as if she was under some kind of spell. It had to be the book. She shook her head. Don't, don't, do-

 

Finally her urge to read took over and she sat down, mirror still in hand. She dared not look past it.

 

The book was interesting to say the least. It explained the legend of the Chamber in details, and she finally found what she was looking for.

 

She immediately pulled the piece of paper from underneath the mirror in her hand and wrote one single word: Pipes. She should elaborate, she knew, but this was far too interesting. She had to get out of here, though.

 

"Granger?" she heard a voice call. She looked through the mirror and sighed in relief when she saw that it was the Ravenclaw prefect, Penelope Clearwater.

 

The prefect came up to her and looked interested in her work.

 

"Pipes..." She murmured and touched the paper with her index finger. "Of course..."

 

Suddenly the library was filled with light and Hermione saw that it came from the book. What...? A weird sensation came through her and she suddenly found herself in an old corridor. The wall did not look old at all and she wondered where she was. Penelope was nowhere to be seen.

 

"Hello," she suddenly heard a boy's voice and turned around fast, hand in her pocket. The boy was around 16 years she could tell. He had dark hair, pale skin, dark eyes, and was tall. He wore second hand Slytherin robes and he was standing with his back against the shiny stone wall.

 

"H-hello," She answered hesitantly, but extended her hand though her head was screaming at her not to do it. "Hermione Wilkins."

 

The boy looked at her hand for a moment before taking it. "Tom Riddle"

 

Hermione's eyes widened upon hearing this. Tom Riddle? It must have been him. But why did the book bring her here? Did it know that she wanted something? That she needed answers? Her heart beat fast looking at who might me the one who could finally help them.

 

She opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to it.

 

"Looks like Hogwarts had just been built here, no?" He asked giving her a charming smile. She wondered for a moment how he did not seem to find the situation strange at all, before looking around and found out that it indeed _did_ look like Hogwarts. Perhaps it was the Founders' time?

 

She nodded. "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened," she said. She knew she could trust him. He was after all the one who left the diary. He showed Harry some of his own memories, although she doubted that Hagrid could have been the Heir of Slytherin.

 

Tom only raised an eyebrow.

 

"I know," he said matter-of-factly, "It killed a girl. Unless," he lowered his voice, "you come from _somewhere_ else?"

 

Hermione thought of how to respond to this until she just nodded. No need to hide it, if he could help. He must know _something_.

 

"Who opened it?"

 

His voice was suddenly commanding and she was startled by the sudden coldness in his eyes. What happened to that smile he gave her just moments ago?

 

She took a step back, but he came nearer.

 

"I-I-I don't know," she said, shaking her head all the while backing away from him.

 

He took out his wand with a single movement of his hand, and she looked fascinated at it, before realizing that it was probably a better idea to concentrate on escaping... somehow.

 

Another movement and she was bound to the place. Tears escaped her eyes. He was going to kill her. Now she found that she would rather have preferred the death by the eyes of the Basilisk than this.

 

"You are a Mudblood, aren't you?" he sneered, looking at her as if she were something disgusting. She felt something in her heart at these words. First Draco Malfoy, and now him?

 

She breathed in, thinking of how ashamed Godric Gryffindor would be if she showed this kind of fear.

 

"That's not a nice word," she said, although she knew she may have sounded stupid.

 

He laughed coldly at her. It made her freeze, and had she been able to move, she would have shuddered by the way the air suddenly felt chilly. She looked closely at him. She had to know what he would do next. But she was drawn to his eyes. They were not dark anymore. They were blood red. She wanted to scream. To have help.

 

He came closer...

 

No, no, no, no, no!

 

Closer...

 

She closed her eyes.

 

His shoes were tapping against the ground, and her heart was beating so fast she could swear it would jump out.

 

She felt his breath on her, and his hands came to hold each side of her face.

 

The way he held her head made her relax, despite the fact that she knew better now.

 

"Open your eyes," he said so softly that she obeyed without question.

 

"Legilimens!"

 

Events of this year passed before her mind's eye in a rush. It was like she was reliving everything she had been through. Maybe she was dying?

 

It stopped as soon as it had started and she was once again looking at the dark eyes of Tom Riddle. He was smirking at her.

 

"I guess I will have to send you back again, don't you think?" he asked rhetorically while taking something out of his pocket and handed it to her. The black book!

 

She felt the magic that had held her bound, leave her and she took a tight hold of the book when she felt magic swirling around her.

 

"I will see you again, Miss Granger."

 

 

* * *

 

 

She found herself where she had been before with Penelope Clearwater right behind her. She sighed relieved which earned her a questioning look from the older witch.

 

Movement appeared in the mirror and she looked.

 

"What...?"

 

The last thing she saw before blackness took over was yellow eyes, and she heard Tom Riddle's cold laughter in the distance.


End file.
